Ready or Not
by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: M/M - Dan and Lucifer get stuck in a shed.


"TEN…. NINE… "

Dan bolted down the hallway, dodging a small shape headed rapidly in another direction. He tripped over something loose and rolling on the floor, losing his balance for only a second. He collected his feet, righting himself at a run. Years under his belt of police training served him well, except he already lost track of which way Lucifer went. At least the pain in his neck appeared to have picked another direction from his own.

"EIGHT…"

Springing from the back door at a fast clip, he cleared the distance to the tool shed in two seconds, maybe twenty feet away. Dan yanked the door open, hauling himself inside and whipping around to look behind him. He didn't see anyone.

"SIX…"

Chloe's voice dropped off to nothing as Dan slammed the shed door behind him, pulling it tight. Breathing hard, he looked around quickly for a tarp or something else to hide under for added security. He was pretty sure something, an old blanket or-

"Well, hello, Detective."

 _Dammit._

Dan leaped up and leaned on the door, swinging it back open, requiring a good shove as it stuck for just a second. The ratty door creaked on its hinges, audible far and wide. _Dammit._

"THREE"

There wasn't enough time. Dan could barely make out dark shining eyes behind him, by the rake hanging on the inside of the darkened shed. Frantic, Dan scanned the backyard for another hiding place. Nothing in his eyeline had sufficient cover for what he needed. Maybe if it wasn't Chloe.

"ONE!"

There was no time left. Dan felt himself breathing hard and tried to contain it, blowing through his nose.

"READY OR NOT-"

He slammed the door shut again with an extended groan. The door stuck closed with a dragging rasp against the jamb and he tried very hard not to think he might be trapped in here with Chloe's partner. Maybe Chloe would come straight out and find him first. He did make a lot of noise.

Lucifer's annoyance matched the atmosphere of the darkly shadowed shed. "If you keep slamming that door, someone will find us. You don't want us to lose, do you?"

 _Of course he wasn't even breathing hard_. Lucifer stood quiet as a mouse, other than his low vocals sliding over Dan's ear and straight down his chest.

 _Hey, there's a thought. I could just surrender now._ Dan whispered, "Is there a light in here?" He slapped around near the door, finding nothing. Lucifer grunted at his flailing about, but he really wanted a light on. Maybe there was a pull string. He looked up at the low roof, craning his neck to try and make out the peak of the ceiling. There really should be a bulb up there somewhere.

Scoldingly, Lucifer's voice rumbled, "Are you _trying_ to give away our position?"

Dan hissed. "How did you even beat me here? I ran straight out of the house. I had this spot pegged from before the game even started." He felt around the door again more carefully this time, slower and not banging around. His fingers brushed chipped, warped wood and possibly a spider web. He waved it off his hand, definitely not suppressing a squeak.

"I am a Devil of many talents."

Dan wiped his hand on his jeans. He heard himself groan under his breath. "Really? You have any supernatural powers to hide us from Chloe and the kids?" He said it sarcastically, but if there was ever a time he could pull out a goofy trick - _wait, what was he thinking? He did not have time for his_ Luciferness.

The reply came Matter-of-fact, "Well, not _Chloe_. I haven't tried, but it likely wouldn't work with her. She's the one 'seeking' this round, is she not?"

Dan rolled his eyes in the dark. He had a feeling Lucifer knew he did, despite not facing him. He whispered under his breath, "So shut up before they find us."

"Nice to see you're coming to your senses. I can think of one way to keep each other quiet." The voice shot through his body, dripping with innuendo and suggestion. Because of course it was.

 _Well, it wouldn't be Lucifer without him making a pass at least once every twenty-four hours_. _At everyone._ Dan tried to peer out through a crack between boards, _definitely_ not thinking about how small and cramped the tool shed actually was. How he if he backed up another step, he'd be standing on Lucifer's designer shoes. He threw back, "How about just not talking?"

"How much fun would that be?" Dan felt Lucifer's knuckles slide down his back over his t-shirt. He shivered. Very cramped indeed. He shifted half a step to the side, carefully not stepping on his hiding partner, thinking Lucifer wanted to see around him and peering for Chloe on the hunt.

"This is Trixie's birthday party, man. Not one of _your_ parties." As if on cue, one kid ran shrieking out of the house, Chloe tackling him with a giggle. They tickle wrestled, then he tore off, angling back into the house for cake or favors. Chloe brushed off her knees and looked around for more possible hiding places. She definitely eyed the shed, but then turned toward some bushes. Dan sighed, letting go of tension he hadn't noticed he was holding onto.

Silence settled again, almost stuffy compared to the controlled chaos a moment ago. Lucifer resumed his - whatever it was he was doing - "It appears we have a little more time." Lucifer did move a little, and Dan felt the residual heat coming off the body behind him. The boarded floor creaked slightly under their weight. He tried to hold still to not give away their hiding place through squeaking noises.

Dan ignored the tingles Lucifer's voice sent down his spine. Grumbling, he turned around to look for a pull-cord for the light. _Ah ha_. He found it, fist closing over the string. He yanked it but it didn't click or even spring back. Dark eyes glared down at him and Dan could make out Lucifer's hand holding the cord above his own. "C'mon!"

The shining eyes changed from level to a slight tilt. Dan's vision began to compensate for the dark and he could make out a body outline. It weirded out Dan more than a little that he _could_ make out Lucifer's gleaming eyes in near pitch-darkness. Must be the little bit of sunlight coming through the cracks between the boards that made up the walls.

He reached up to grab Lucifer's hand, intending to wrestle the cord from his shed-mate, then froze, realizing he had his hand around a warm, very Devilish fist.

Lucifer grinned in the dark. Dan wasn't entirely sure how he knew that. Maybe his eyes were still adjusting.

 _Dammit._ He couldn't quite let go either. He tried pulling against Lucifer's grip anyway, but the bastard didn't budge at all. He'd sooner move the arm of a stone statue. Dan didn't think he was _that_ strong. He stopped himself before putting more weight. He let go, intending to look back out the cracks. Then again, if he did. that would screw up his dark vision.

He grumbled, unable to make up his mind. It was that or stand here facing Lucifer until someone found them. "Help me find the tarp."

"And get under that dirty thing?" Lucifer patted his hair, offended.

"Fine. What's your idea for staying quiet?" Dan knew it was a disastrous question the second it came out of his mouth.

"Well, as long as you want my opinion…" The form in the dark leaned in.

Dan froze, hearing Chloe trip over a bucket or something with a curse. He thought She wasn't super close, but then again-

Lucifer's oddly pleasant breath, and lips swept in.

 _Mmmmf. Dammit._

Long fingers touched his neck, a thumb running along his jawline. The barest prickle of scruff passed below his mouth. Dan told himself he had no intention of responding. This was ridiculous. Just because they weren't talking didn't mean he'd be _quiet_ \- wait.

Lucifer's thin silky shirt made a lousy wall. Dan could easily feel hard planes and curves of tight muscles under smooth fabric. Dan underestimated how _warm_ Lucifer ran. Heated skin went taut under his palms and fingers. Lucifer wasn't wearing his usual dressy vest - probably for mobility, allowing Dan easy access to his slender waist.

Purring like a damn cat, Lucifer released the pull cord, pushing Dan back into the only flat space available, the hard wood door. The arm went around him, light but firm.

Full, grinning lips ate him alive. Dan found himself up against the door, muffling himself against those lips, his jeans becoming rapidly uncomfortable. He got a handful of silk shirt loose, which Lucifer rewarded with a smile and a bite to his neck. Dan cut off a groan, bumping into a wooden handle of something that almost fell over.

His dance partner caught it, letting go of his face for a second. His lips drawing back to balance himself. The heat withdrew with him, and Dan felt a little bereft of it, despite the other arm still around his waist. They both stopped, caught out of the moment by the possibility of being discovered in their hiding spot.

Eyelashes brushed Dan's face. Sure, _now_ Lucifer's breathing came hard. Which wasn't the only hard thing between them.

He looked up, Lucifer taller by only a few inches, dark brown eyes hovering above his. What were they doing again? He smelled warm and inviting, something Dan hadn't noticed earlier in the tight space. He had a light scent on his neck, something not exactly woody and not exactly floral.

The man really was intoxicating.

Dan licked his lips, picking up hints left behind, wet and wanting. Lucifer resumed eagerly, returning his hand to the back of Dan's head, running his fingers roughly through his hair, manicured short nails raising goosebumps. Dan barely got his breath back, playing with the hot tongue probing his lips and mouth.

Lucifer's hips rolled up against his, not helping his jeans situation in the least. Dan wasn't sure when he got a hand under the silk but Lucifer didn't mind. Dan blinked up, finding a now darkening nearly to onyx eye meeting his, too far out of alignment to see both. He didn't know there was a way he could tell, but Lucifer's whole body radiated desire. If they'd been across the room from each other, he'd still be falling into those eyes.

Dan needed air badly. His breath through his nose came harder and faster, every part and point of the body touching his hot and hard. Flexing under his fingers, Lucifer's body requested more of him. Dan's shirt was in the way. Suddenly _everything_ was in the way.

The door rattled.

Dan and Lucifer tensed against one another.

The world went white and black and falling and sideways as the door flew open behind them. Dan flailed, grabbing for Lucifer, who had held him tight, hip to hip in a steel grip.

Dan twisted in his grasp, again, not helping his jeans, finding an unamused Chloe.

She looked them both up and down with a sigh. "Really?" She had on a pink party hat, only very slightly marring her image of 'angry mom.'

Dan reversed, pushing away from Lucifer, who remained grinning. And not at all loosening his grip. Desperately, he tried to match Chloe's judgey gaze. "This isn't what it looks like."

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "You want to let go of Lucifer and say that again?"

Dan went bright red. He had to be a little red already, but he did NOT want Chloe to see the state of his...pants. Or Lucifer's for that matter. He had a pretty good idea now of what made him so popular with the ladies. And men.

Lucifer wasn't helping either. "Detective! Daniel found the perfect hiding spot and you had to go ruin it."

"Dan! This your daughter's birthday party! What if she found you guys?"

Panicky, Dan twisted again to look, but no kids were in sight.

Her lips went flat, gesturing behind her with a rigid thumb. "They're all having cake. Are you coming inside or not?"

"Uhm."

Chloe pointed at Lucifer. "And you aren't off the hook either. You both should know better."

Lucifer finally let go of Dan with a huff. " _Daniel_ was perfectly happy to go along with my idea to keep quiet. One I hope he takes up again later."

Dan couldn't stop blushing. His hands were braced awkwardly against Lucifer's well-toned chest. He looked from his arms to hands to the buttons half undone. _Did I do that?_ "Uhm."

Chloe's blue eyes reached for the sky. She muttered something under her breath. "Just get yourselves put back together - And by that I mean tuck in and straighten your damn shirt, Lucifer, and get back inside. Fix you hair, Dan." She started to close the door on them. "Oh! And don't seduce my ex-husband again at least until the kids are gone, alright?"

Without waiting for a response, she stalked back to the house.


End file.
